Truthsayer
The proble m here is the self-referential paradox; for Robert Anton Wilson is said to have "believed in nothing": but did he believe that? This is not as casual a question as might be seen at first assumption; because it calls into account the idea one can know less than what one knows. Let us take a quick look at the progression of the "True Vine" which is central to this exposition; following the progression of the True Vine as of the Royal House we have: The Lighting of the 7 Lamps Who wasThe shepherd of the 7th Church of the Tower of Salvation; whose city is Seoul? Was it not Rev. Moon? As he was the shepherd of the 7th Church, as the 7th Star in the right hand of the Amen? Even so; The Unification Church; 7th Branch of the True Vine: The Sufic One I believe it was on Seoul as the 7th City of the Nations where the 7th Lampstand of the 7th Church of Revelation was placed; the Lampstand of Laodecia: as the Lightbearer of the Seventh Day. .....even as Joseph Smith was the shepherd of the 6th church, as the sixth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Salt Lake City? The Mormon Church, 6th Branch of the True Vine: The Archaic One It was on Salt Lake City as the 6th City of the Nations that the 6th Lampstand of the 6th Church of Revelation is placed; the Lampstand of Philadelphia: as the Lightbearer of the Sixth Day. .........as Emanuel Swedenborg was the shepherd of the 5th church, the fifth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is now Bryn Athyn? The Swedenborgian Church of the New Jerusalem, the 5th Branch of the True Vine: The Noetic One It is on the 5th City of Bryn Athyn that the 5th Lampstand of the 5th Church is placed; the Lampstand of Sardis as the Lightbearer of the Fifth Day. ..........as George Fox was the shepherd of the 4th church, the fourth star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is London? The Quaker Church of the Friends, The 4th Branch of the True Vine: The Gnostic One.It is on the fourth City which is the City of London that the 4th Lampstand of the 4th Church of Revelation is placed; the Lampstand of Laodecia as the Lightbearer of the Fourth Day. .....even as Martin Luther was the shepherd of the 3rd church, the third star in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Berlin? The Lutheran Church of Protest, the 3rd Branch of the True Vine: The Edenic OneIt is on the 3rd City of the Nations which is the City of Berlin that the 3rd Lampstand of the 3rd Church of Revelation is placed: the Lampstand of Pergamos: as the Lightbearer of the Third Day. ......even as Augustine was the shepherd of the 2nd church, the second star seen in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Rome? The Catholic Church, the 2nd Branch of the True Vine: The Catholic One It is on Rome as the 2nd City of the Nations that the 2nd Lampstand is placed; the Lampstand of the 2nd Church of Revelation: the Lampstand of Smyrna: as the Lightbearer of the Second Day. ..... and then lastly: as Peter was the shepherd of the 1st church, the first star seen in the right hand of the Amen; whose city is Jerusalem? The Pentecostal Church, the 1st Branch of the True Vine: The Apostolic One And it is on Jerusalem as the first City of the Nations that the 1st Lampstand is placed; the Lampstand of the 1st Church of Revelation: the Lampstand of Ephesus: as the Lightbearer of the First Day.